Double Trouble
by AgainstXpectations
Summary: Supernatural S5 E19 rewrite. What if someone everyone thought was there all along teamed up with the Winchesters to save everyone's favourite archangel?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story in years I have been meaning to being writing again but haven't had the inspiration after recently watching 'Hammer of the Gods' I gained this inspiration and abracadabra my inspiration is back. This is basically me rewriting the story with a character coming in to save Gabriel because I don't want him to be dead. Pairings undecided maybe Sabriel might put some Destiel in there later too._

Sam still didn't feel right about this place it was just too nice for the middle of nowhere, however the second pie was mentioned Dean was all for it. Even with his failed attempt at flirting with the pretty and intimidating lady in the red dress and Sam's attempt at convincing him otherwise, he chose to stay.

It wasn't until the loud bang from the room next door and the strange disappearance of its occupants that he started to grow suspicious. Picking up the ring from the floor the brothers headed down stairs to speak with the concierge.

In the lobby a tall man in a long black coat boots and a fancy pattered scarf bumped into Sam shoulder. The man didn't apologize he merely scoffed, continued walking and muttered something along the lines of "Pathetic humans." Dean turned around about to go after him but Sam grabbed his arm and hauled him over to the desk where he regained his composure.

"The room next to ours," He began attempting smile. "The couple joined at the lips, have you seem them?" he questioned.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Mr and Mrs Logan, the honeymooners." He typed quickly on the computer next to him. "They checked out." He smiled. "Is something the matter?"

"They check out?" Sam asked. This didn't sound right not at all.

The concierge nodded "Just now." Yep definitely weird.

"Really, sort of seemed like they were in the middle of something." It was the brothers' turn to raise an eyebrow.

The concierge shrugged and Dean held up the ring. "Yeah, It's kinda weird for honeymooners to check out without this." The concierge plucked the ring out of Dean's hand and turned around to put it in the lost and found. After his offer of more help was declined.

The brothers spilt up, Sam was to follow the concierge and Dean was to search the motel. Sam however lost the man within two turns and found a small cut on his neck similar to the one Dean had earlier.

Dean walked slowly through the hallway watching the EMF closely. Suddenly he heard an elephant, doubling back a couple of steps he looked into the room seeing only a large man in nothing but a towel. The man shouted at Dean slamming the door in his face.

He met up with Sam again on his way down to the lobby. "What the hell is..." Sam stopped short looking around the deserted room. "Where is everybody?"He hurried over to the door tugging on the handle.

"Let me guess, it's locked." Came Dean's voice from across the room.

"Think about how we were led here, the detour and the hurricane." Sam said.

A loud clapping erupted from across the room. They looked over to see the man who had bumped into Sam before sitting in a chair where they were sure no one was sitting before. "Finally boys, you figure it out, you mortals always were awful slow." He jeered before disappearing into thin air.

"Okay, what was that?" Dean asked looking stunned.

"I don't know." Sam shook his head as if in attempt to clear it. "Come on let's look around."

They proceeded into the kitchen searching the room Dean lifted the ladle in a pot of red liquid whispering something about 'tomatoes'. Sam searched the shelves and walked to a door at the far end looking through the glass. Suddenly a hand was pressed up against it, then a face screaming for help.

Sam struggled with the door realising it was locked and he pulled out his picks. "Hurry up!" Dean shouted.

"I'm going as fast as I..." He stopped two men were standing behind Dean they must have heard his scream and come to find them.

The brothers were dragged through the motel and shoved into a room full of people. They all turned abruptly to face the Winchesters. All of them had a name tag featuring the name of a god. 'Great so now these people think they're gods' is what most people would have thought but the brothers had seen enough to know that may actually be what they were dealing with.

Baldur gave some speech about gods and Michael and Lucifer. The gods started arguing amongst themselves and Dean and Sam tried to sneak away.

"STAY!" Kali shouted as a chandelier feel to the ground just missing them. She rolled her shoulders all eyes on her. "We have to fight, the archangels all they know is violence. It's them or us."

The concierge, Mercury spoke up. "With all due respect ma'am, we haven't tried talking." All of a sudden he seemed to be choking and coughing up blood.

"Kali." Baldur's tone held warning. She released him from whatever spell he was under.

"Can't we all get along?" Boomed a voice they recognized. The familiar honeycomb hair, brown eyes and knowing, cocky smile that was Gabriel, flounced into the room. Flicking his wrist producing a silencing spell for Sam and Dean.

"Loki." Balder said, surprised.

"Balder." He greeted in return. "It seems my invitation got lost in the mail." He faked offence. Before being removing Sam and Dean from the room and attempting to explain to the Gods that they can't fight Lucifer.

"So was it just me or was someone missing from that room." Sam questioned.

"Tall, dark and creepy from the lobby? Yeah." Dean replied. "Wonder where he was. First I think we should get those poor saps out of the freezer though."

Turing around they saw Gabriel lounging on the couch with his feet on the table.

"Loki huh." Dean spat at him. "They don't know you're an archangel and from what I hear they don't like those very much."

Gabriel chuckled "I'm here to save your ass. Loki is just an Alias seems a fitting person for me to play. Don't you think I would make an excellent God of Mischief?"

"Ehehehehe," Came the laugh from the corner. "I could think of better."

_Thanks for reading please R&R next chapter should be up soon._


	2. Chapter 2

"Ehehehehe," Came the laugh from the corner. "I could think of better." All three of them jumped and turned to look at the new 'person' in the room. It was the man from the lobby, the one that bumped into Sam.

"Okay who are you meant to be, Dracula?" Dean gestured to his dark clothes and pale complexion. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Well speak of the devil and it will appear. Let's hope not anyway." Gabriel smiled mischievously.

When the brothers gave a puzzled look the man sighed. "Honestly, you'd think they would teach you mortal some intelligence if at least not obedience. I am Loki of Asguard."

Dean snorted. "Yeah sure buddy go back downstairs and keep playing god with all those other creepy fuckers."

Sam put a hand on his brother's arm. "No Dean, I think this might actually be Loki."

"Bingo!" Gabriel cheered jumping up from the couch. "I present to you the Norse god of Mischief, the one and only Loki Laufeyson."

"Yes, it's good to see you too Gabriel however I wish you would refrain from adopting me as your alias." His voice was confident but not cold.

Gabriel clapped. "Well you may want to know your little friends are about to summon Lucifer. Even you don't stand a chance against my brother." He said merrily.

"I really don't see how this is my problem. My only purpose here is to make sure you do not besmirch my name." Although his words were harsh he bore no hostile tone.

"Loki, do you really think I would d that? I'm hurt, besides where's the fun in a dinner party without a little mischief?" He wiggled his jokingly.

"Okay could we put the reunion on hold for a minute," Dean growled "if you haven't noticed there's a room full of gods downstairs that want me and Sammy here dead."

"Oh you mortals have much to learn in the way of fear. I'm not here to offer you aid I merely wish to watch the show." With that he vanished in a puff of sparking green smoke.

"Always was such a diva." Gabriel laughed.

"What just happened?" Sam questioned more than a little freaked out.

"Little slow on the uptake there, Goliath." This earned Gabriel Sam's bitch face.

"So now we have two Lokis traipsing around, don't you think they'll be just a little suspicious?" He asked.

"Nah, despite him usually preferring to be the centre of attention I think he'll sit this one out. We have an arrangement." Gabriel waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Whoa dude." Sam put his hands up.

"What are you doing here anyway, another one of your pranks?" Dean snarled.

"Please," The archangel scoffed. "I'm here to save your asses."

"Really because, the last few times we've me you haven't exactly been helpful." Sam snapped.

"I don't really see you making it out of here without me, so you better pull that stick out of your ass baby Winchester." Gabriel smirked and once again was on the receiving end of Sam's bitch face.

"Come on you're not fooling us what's your ulterior motive." The older brother growled through gritted teeth.

"Honestly boys I thought you'd know by now, I never have less than 7 ulterior motives at any one time. Also Kali and I may have had a thing." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"So you're here to play guardian angel for some god?" Sam questioned.

"It would just be in my best interests if my brother didn't slaughter everyone." He carefully tucked a piece of caramel hair behind his ear. "Anyway it's not like you can leave." When the brothers wore matching expressions of confusion he continued. "It's a blood spell, you're he bitches. Woof, woof boys."

"So what do we do?"Sam Asked.

"I'll tell you what we do," Dean replied. "We bust out those poor sods in the kitchen and get them the hell out of here. When this shit goes down we don't want a bunch of civilians caught in the crossfire."

"Right, but what about us." His 'little' brother nagged.

"Leave that to me." Gabriel said winking and disappearing.

"So uh... to the kitchen I guess." Dean said and the two brothers descended the stairs stopping and pushing themselves hard against the wall.

Four of the gods slammed one of their captives onto the desk. Breathing heavily they looked across the room and saw Loki. The man put a finger to his lips smiling wickedly as he disappeared. There came a crash from a close by room and suddenly all four gods were heading towards t leaving their victim on the table injured but alive. Sam and Dean quickly ushered him towards the entrance which was unfortunately still locked so they hid him upstairs and told him to be quiet before returning to the task at hand.

Sam fumbled with the lock attempting to pick it when Dean was grabbed from behind and thrown against the far wall. They grabbed Sam from behind and he struggled Kicking and flailing one on his attacks hit the attacker and was quickly dropped turning around he hit the man hard in the head giving Dean an opening to stab the God through the back. The man crumpled and fell to the floor.

"Where the hell is Gabriel?" Dean panted. His brother barely had time to shrug before the other three god came back in grabbed them by the collars and dragged them once again back to the room where all the gods were assembled.

Re-entering the room they saw Gabriel sitting there as the others watched. This couldn't be good.

_Hey there, just wondering whether or not you want the exchange between Gabriel and Kail written and changed or not. R&R Thanks for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long I've been kinda lazy recently. I have exams and stuff aswell anyway hope you like it.**

"Would you really believe I would not understand the ways of my own son?" Odin addressed Gabriel angrily.

The trickster smirked back. "Last I checked he wasn't your son." Dean resisted the urge to face palm. Gabriel really shouldn't be baiting gods.

"How dare you." Odin looked as though he was about to punch him but was stopped short when Kali grabbed his wrist.

"Don't." She commanded harshly. "He has something we need." Gabriel smiled slyly at Kali offering her wink. She rolled her eyes. "The blade of the archangel, Gabriel." He smile was vicious as she drew back his blade sticking it through his chest.

Light erupted from the trickster swarming him until he lay still. Sam fought to keep his breathing steady.

Dean stood up and took the reins as it seems Sam would be unable to at this time. "Okay so as I see it you assholes want to kill Lucifer. Sam and I, we can get him here and you can't. We will get Lucifer here but we need you to agree to a few things first." He purposefully left out the part where they had just killed the only person here who would stand a chance against Lucifer.

Kali snarled. "I don't think you are in any sort of position to be bargaining." She spat.

Sam spoke up. "Well I don't see how else you plan on getting him here. Be glad were even offering considering you just killed one of our allies." His voice broke a little at the mention of Gabriel's death but only his brother noticed.

Kali sighed. "Fine what is it you want."

"How about you let those main courses go?" Dean bartered receiving a nod from the god in reply.

The brothers hurried down the stair s to the kitchen what the gods may be plotting right now nagged at the back of their minds. Suddenly the air beside them rippled and a talk dark haired man feel into step beside them.

"How could you just let that happen?" Sam growled at him.

Loki laughed patronisingly. "Oh you mortals know so little about the affairs of gods." Sam swung his fist at the god who vanished immediately before impact. A faint chuckle could be heard as the men continued to descend the stairs.

The room opened quickly now that they had the key, isn't it wonderful how much faster everything goes when there aren't people trying to kill you.

Sam headed back up stairs to negotiate with he gods while Dean escorted the panicked civilians outside.

A voice just loud enough for Dean to hear over the ruckus whispered. "Psst, over here." Looking towards the source of the sound Dean saw Gabriel, of all people, sitting in the back of the Impala grinning at him.

"What are you doing here I just saw you die in there." Dean rolled his eyes. Of course Gabriel wasn't dead he's the trickster they'd already thought him dead twice previous to this.

"Phu-leas." He scoffed. "You think I'd give Kali my real knife? That thing can kill me." He chuckled at the elder brother's stupidity.

"Okay Gabriel so what's the plan?" Dean asked deciding to ignore Gabriel's patronization.

"We grab the blood and get the hell out of here." He said as though it was obvious.

Dean started to disagree with him before a there was a quiet 'pop' and Loki appeared in the front seat. "I say you should just leave them to die," He grinned darkly. "Who knows maybe you bring your brother and I'll bring mine and then I'll be rid of another useless pawn." There was something dark, something scary behind Loki's eyes that made Dean believe every word the god said.

"Hey maybe you two should have been Michael and Lucifer's vessels!" Gabriel joked.

"I believe attempting to control me would end badly for both myself and Lucifer." Loki said sounding bored. "Also my brother really doesn't have a mind to control."

"Having major childhood deja vu here. Maybe you should stop talking now Luci." The trickster taunted. Loki just rolled his eyes.

"We could always stay and watch the show, providing of course we don't die in the process." Loki stated as though watching a bunch of gods being killed by Satan was a regular occurrence for him.

"Okay shut up both of you." Dean spoke up interrupting whatever Gabriel was about to say to Loki. "Loki your father is in there you don't really want him to die."

"He is not my-"

Dean cut him off. "Gabriel from what I have seen you actually give a crap about these guys so you're not just going to watch while your brother slaughters them."

"Watch?" Gabriel said horrified. "No definitely not I plan on being as far away as possible when he gets here."

"You two are impossible." Dean got out slamming the door behind him and mentally kicking himself after all he could have hurt his baby.

"Nope I'm pretty sure he's Michael's perfect vessel." Loki mused.

"Yeah haven't seen a hissy fit like that in years." Gabriel joked.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "A hissy fit?" He questioned.

Gabriel sighed clicking his tongue impatiently, when Loki realised he wasn't getting an answer he disappeared as quickly and quietly as he'd come.

Back up stairs Sam was having a lovely chat with the gods.

"When can you get Lucifer here?" Kali demanded.

"Well there are some things I need to do before he can find me." Sam was playing for time.

"Spit it out already." Baldur snarled.

"Okay so you see an angle gave me some magic markings." The younger Winchester explained.

Baldur gritted his teeth, his patience was wearing thin. "Yes okay but how do we get the devil here?"

"Hey let me tell the story." Sam said defensively.

Baldur looked about ready to jump on Sam but Kali put her hand on his arm turning him around and pushing him in the other direction. "Go on." She spoke calmly but strictly.

"These markings protect me from angels, they can't find me or Dean." He went on hearing his brother's angry stomping as he approached. "So basically we just have to squeeze some stuff from my ribs and he'll come running."

"Breaking them would be easier." Kali suggested.

Sam looked panicked, so Dean stepped up to protect his baby brother. "Yeah let's see how happy Lucifer will be when he finds out you injured his vessel. Your team might win the fight," Dean lied. "But touch my brother and Lucifer will kill you and if he doesn't I will."

'Dean just threatened a god for me' Sam thought. Maybe they weren't so like Lucifer and Michael as everyone said.

"Aw isn't that sweet," Everyone in the room's head swivelled to look at the god of mischief who was currently leaning lazily against the door frame. "Brotherly love." He teased

"Loki." Baldur said in the exact tone he'd used with Gabriel earlier.

Loki ignored him. "Oh don't worry about me I'm just here to watch as you all get defeated by an angel, of all things." He laughed before fading into the background till he was no longer visible. He was still there they could all feel it, they just couldn't see him.

Everyone in the room was tense they were about to summon the devil and they had an invisible god who was yet to choose sides.

Little did they know they didn't need to summon him.

**I was wondering if you guys wanted this to be sabriel or anything? Any pairings will be taken into consideration.**


End file.
